sailor_moon_theoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
"Healer's Inferno"
THIS ARCTICLE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Sorry for the inconvenience! --SailorMoonTheories (talk) 17:25, June 27, 2015 (UTC)SailorMoonTheories Title: "Healer's Inferno" Sure, we all know that Sailor Star Healer is known to be similarly related to the "Hindu Trinity", as of having more relations to "Vishnu", the "Preserver/Protector", but there are always things flying around about the mysteries of the Sailor Starlights and other Sailor Senshi in the Sailor Moon Universe. From Sailor Star Maker possibly having Reifienstein Syndrome to Sailor Jupiter's anger issues come from her anxiety by airplanes, there is always darker things to find in the Universe. Besides, the similar saying of "the brightest lights always give out the darkest shadows" will always be true as the Sailor Starlights give off the darkest shadows of secrets. Well, it's obviously enough of why they give off the darkest shadows since their past is forever a mystery to theorize on about. Specifically, we are diving into Sailor Star Healer's shadow and revealing something that has been not too much focused on. Okay sure, her hair is colored white (albino), but one thing is for sure... Sailor Star Healer wants to see all of the enemies just damn burn and rot. Put on those sunglasses 'cause it might get too bright in here. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- We all know that obnoxious, egotist and that "bitchy" acting Yaten Kou/Sailor Star Healer is such a hilarity to listen to her complaints around the clock. As well as her being in her Sailor Starlight Form, leaving a much more fun idea of watching and seeing how Sailor Star Healer would position herself in the group. Seemingly, Sailor Star Healer LOVES to have this rather "sassy" pose towards others unlike Sailor Stars Maker and Fighter pull off. I mean, come on, maybe that's why she is a rather unique character throughout the show (and my third favorite character throughout the Sailor Moon Universe). Of course, it's understandable that Sailor Star Healer and her very close allies are "full of anger" about the destruction of their home planet, Kinmoku, but Sailor Star Healer has a rather strange name for her power. For example, Sailor Star Maker has "Star Gentle Uterus" while Sailor Star Fighter has "Star Serious Laser", but Sailor Star Healer... Oh, must be "Star Sensitive Inferno". Must be questionable, but oh well, slide that, oh well, let's talk about something else. Well, the power is rather sounding like Sailor Star Healer is taking it more seriously and rather in a more destructive way than Sailor Star Fighter's or Sailor Star Maker's abilities. Certainly, there is something things that should be narrowed down about Sailor Star Healer, her only power and the connection about the power that Sailor Star Healer is stuck with herself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Definition of "Inferno" According to "Dictionary.com", "Inferno" a definition that is not mostly used around to refer to a different form. The word, Inferno states in two definitions (third is based on fire): - "Hell, an infernal region" - "A place or region that resembles Hell" - "A large fire that is out of control" One of the most popular uses of "Inferno" is the story, Dante's Inferno, a book that was published ever so far back, it first was published in 1317. Seeming that it is as well a computer game and an anime on its' own, it seems the entire book refers to "Hell". Basically, it was a story about the character named "Dante", a man who would journey through the "nine circles of Hell", seeming it was a nightmarish, but one of the greatest Western Literatures of all time. The Dante's Inferno Series expanded on two other sections such as a section called "Puragatorio" (Purgatory) and the third to be called "Paradiso" (Paradise). It seems that the entire series seems to show Dante through out to journey to the "Inferno", until soon enough, he journeys through "Paradise". With the definition of "Inferno" defined, this directs straight back to Sailor Star Healer's ability: "Star Sensitive Inferno". Why would Sailor Star Healer have a power that should be based on electricity, but is so far from it, the power seems it appears from Hell or a region that has "Hell-like" conditions. Well, her power POSSIBLY can't even take relation to Sailor Star Healer, but what other things could her own ability connect to herself? Certainly, there is no clear evidence of how Sailor Star Healer can relate anything to such a destructive and "hellish" power as well, so, what possible evidence is there to see that shows relations? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sailor Star Healer = Inferno?